A component of passenger aircraft cabin services is the provision of electric power for operating laptop computers and personal entertainment devices. To improve service, airlines may provide various passenger operated services such as portable CD and DVD players that require electrical power supply. As well laptop computers and personal electronic devices require electric power since on long flights, battery power is insufficient or unreliable.
It is an object of the invention to provide electric power to aircraft passenger seats without requiring modification to the seats themselves that would effect the structure or safety approval of the seats.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.